1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a homogeneous solid solution consisting of at least a ceramic component and a ferrite component compounded together and relates also to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally difficult to manufacture a composite having a uniform and homogeneous microstructure even when a mixture of fine particles of a plurality of kinds of inorganic powder materials is sintered or molten after being thoroughly kneaded. That is, in order to obtain a composite in the form of a homogeneous solid solution of a plurality of kinds of components, it is necessary to thoroughly homogeneously mix fine particles of those components. However, it is physically difficult to thoroughly homogeneously mix such components. Further, due to the differences of the melting points of those components, separation of one of the components having a higher melting point from another having a lower melting point occurs inevitably. Thus, it is very difficult to manufacture a composite having a thoroughly homogeneous microstructure which can satisfy the designed physical properties and functional requirements.
In an effort to solve such a problem, researches and studies have been made to manufacture a composite by baking a mixture of super-fine particles of a plurality of kinds of components having a fine particle size in the order of the angstrom unit. In spite of such an effort, satisfactory results have not been attained yet.
Thus, a material including a ceramic component and a metal component thoroughly homogeneously compounded together has not existed up to now. Even if such a material were present, its physical properties could only be estimated from those of the individual components before being mixed.